


Failed to see you could be saved again

by Gangstakaashi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstakaashi/pseuds/Gangstakaashi
Summary: Après une soirée particulièrement difficile, Angel trouve du réconfort au bar de l'hôtel.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Failed to see you could be saved again

**Author's Note:**

> Le fadom est-il existant en français??
> 
> Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris pour ce fandom, mais la première fois que je publie parce que les trucs que j'avais précédemment écrits ont été supprimés par erreur (kill me).
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Il devait être deux heures du matin passées lorsque Angel Dust entra dans le studio. Il avait emprunté la porte de derrière, réservée au personnel, pour éviter d'être remarqué par trop de monde, et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible, espérant pouvoir passer inaperçu avant de repartir. Il eut la chance de trouver l'ascenseur vide lorsque les portes en acier s'ouvrirent devant lui, et il profita des grands miroirs pour remettre ses cheveux en place et corriger vaguement son trait d'eyeliner.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son étage, il regarda prudemment autour de lui. Le long du couloir, quelques portes entrebaillées laissaient filtrer des brins de lumière, et des échos de conversations lui parvenaient étouffés, mais en dehors de ça, l'endroit semblait désert. Il serra la main sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait, et se mit à avancer. 

Il avait encore passé la soirée dans la rue, à vendre sa beauté et son expérience à des démons lubriques et pervers, parce que Valentino avait considéré que son dernier film ne lui avait pas rapporté assez. Alors il avait dû combler le manque en récupérant de l'argent autrement. Val l'avait laissé sur un trottoir en lui ordonnant de ne rentrer que lorsqu'il aurait récupéré assez, et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Angel détestait faire le racoleur dans la rue. Il savait qu'il valait mieux que ça. Il avait de la renommée, et c'était les débutants qui, généralement, étaient rabaissés à ce genre de choses. Lui ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça. Mais le fait qu'il soit connu encourageait ses clients à payer plus s'il le fallait, et Valentino avait comprit ça. Il n'avait aucun scrupules à prostituer bassement son acteur le plus populaire s'il pouvait lui rapporter encore plus.

La soirée avait été fructueuse, bien que longue et fatigante, et Angel ne souhaitait qu'une chose : laisser l'argent à Val, et rentrer au Happy Hotel. Il voulait juste se laver et dormir.

Il espérait que Valentino ne serait pas dans son bureau. Qu'il serait sorti avec Vox, ou n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Ca n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'Angel n'avait pas à le croiser.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une des portes, plus large et plus haute que les autres, peinte d'un rose criard, et resta là un instant, sans oser bouger. Il avait la nausée juste à l'idée de voir le visage de Valentino. Il se sentait déjà sale après la soirée qu'il venait de passer, il n'avait pas besoin que son mac en rajoute une couche. 

Angel finit par poser une main hésitante sur la poignée, et il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le bureau éclairé aux néons de Valentino. Une forte odeur de cigare et d'alcool lui sauta au nez et il grimaça vaguement. Il sentit son coeur se tapir tout au fond de sa poitrine lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette menaçante assise négligemment sur un canapé en velour pourpre au fond de la pièce. 

Val était là, trois filles en lingerie étendues lascivement autour de lui.

"Angel, bébé, tu rentres enfin." Valentino étira un large sourire carnassier en toisant Angel. Un épais nuage de fumée rose flottait autour de lui depuis le cigare qu'il fumait, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine derrière ses lunettes. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. 

Angel serra les dents, et il fit quelques pas pour traverser la pièce, s'arrêtant à une longueur de bras du canapé. 

"Ouais, tu sais comment sont les clients, dès qu'ils m'ont dans leur lit, ils ne peuvent plus me laisser partir !" répondit-il en se donnant l'air arrogant et vaguement ennuyé.

Valentino plissa les yeux et tendit la main.

"Tu as mon argent ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"Oui, tout est là." Angel lui tendit l'enveloppe.

Valentino l'ouvrit et en sortit la liasse de billets. Il les compta rapidement et finit par hocher la tête, l'air satisfait.

"Tu as bien travaillé trésor," dit-il. Il tira une paire de billets de la liasse et les tendit à Angel. "Ta paye pour le mois."

Angel prit les billets et les fourra précipitamment dans sa poche, comme s'il avait peur que valentino ne change d'avis et lui reprenne. Il songea que cela n'aurait même pas couvert ses frais de loyer s'il habitait encore dans son appartement. Heureusement que Charlie le laisser vivre gratuitement à l'hôtel. 

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, évitant soigneusement le regard de Valentino.

"Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'oublies pas quelque chose mon chou ?" répliqua valentino, menaçant. "Je viens de te donner de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ?"

 _Mon argent_ , pensa Angel avec colère. Mais il connaissait les règles. Alors il se força à sourire. un grand sourire rayonnant et enthousiaste, autant qu'il pouvait le feindre, et il se pencha sensuellement en avant.

"Merci Valentino !~ ♡"

"Je préfère ça." Valentino fit signe aux filles de s'en aller, et dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la pièce, il désigna la place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Angel sentit quelque chose se tordre au fond de lui. "Viens par là Angie."

Un grand _non!_ résonna au fond de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pourrait jamais dire non à Valentino, parce qu'il savait ce que cela impliquerait. S'il lui tenait tête un jour, il serait fini. Il perdrait tout ce qu'il avait et s'il lui en prenait l'envie, Val ferait de sa vie un enfer encore pire que l'enfer où ils étaient déjà. Il le détruirait encore plus. Au moins comme ça, il avait un travail, et quelques avantages. 

Les mâchoires serrées, il s'assit sur le canapé, et Val posa une main sur sa cuisse. Il se pencha vers lui pour respirer contre son cou, et Angel ferma les yeux pour que tout disparaisse.

"Tu sens le sexe, Angie chéri," murmura-t-il. " _J'aime ça._ "

Il fit remonter sa main plus haut sur la cuisse d'Angel qui avait très bien comprit ce que son boss avait en tête. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Après ça, il pourrait enfin rentrer. Juste quelques minutes douloureuses, et il pourrait aller retrouver Fat Nuggets, et il le réconforterait. Et il pourrait s'endormir et oublier tout ça.

Tout allait bien se passer... 

Il sentait avec dégoût les mains de valentino courir sur son corps, déboutonner sa veste et la faire glisser le long de ses bras pour la lui retirer, et à chaque contact de peau, un spasm de détresse le traversait. Valentino finit par le forcer à s'allonger sur le canapé, s'installant au dessus de lui et bloquant fermement ses poignets, l'immobilisant totalement.

"Dis-moi, Angel, trésor..." commença-t-il d'un ton étrangement bas et menaçant pour le contexte. "Quel est cet endroit que tu appelles _chez toi_ ?"

Angel se figea et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Valentino du Happy Hotel. Naïvement, il avait espéré qu'il n'apprenne jamais qu'il vivait là-bas désormais, et avait accepté que Charlie et Vaggie le rendent meilleur. Mais Valentino avait des contacts, et après l'apparition de Charlie au journal de Katie Killjoy, bien sûr qu'il devait savoir...

"Bah... le même studio que j'habite depuis des années..." dit-il en détournant les yeux. Mais il sentit à la façon dont Valentino serra plus fort ses poignets qu'il savait qu'il lui mentait, et qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

"Angel, bébé, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur le fait de me mentir ? Tu veux vraiment que je me mette en colère ?"

Angel se pinça les lèvres. Il était piégé.

"C'est..." commença-t-il, hésitant. "Cette fille m'a proposé de m'héberger gratuitement, alors... j'ai juste accepté."

"Tiens donc..." Valentino se pencha encore jusqu'à ce que son visage menaçant soit tout proche de celui d'Angel. "Et qui est cette fille ? Personne en Enfer ne ferait une chose pareille de façon totalement désintéressée. Que t'a-t-elle offert en échange ?"

La pression que le démon exerçait sur Angel commençait à lui faire mal, et il grimaça. 

"Elle est juste-"

"Ne me ment pas, Angel," gronda Valentino.

Angel ferma les yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. L'aura de danger que dégageait Valentino était écrasante, autant que le poids de son corps sur lui, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait qu'il serait en colère qu'il lui dise la vérité ou qu'il lui mente. 

_Il avait peur._

"Elle m'a offert de m'héberger si j'acceptais de la laisser me rendre meilleur..."

Un silence plana pendant quelques instants, et Angel n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment Valentino allait réagir. Il était tellement imprévisible... Et puis tout à coup, un rire résonna dans la pièce. Un rire lourd et cruel, et puis encore cette pression, et les ongles de Valentino qui lui lacéraient les poignets, et l'odeur de cigare et d'alcool, et tout était trop.

" _Toi_ , meilleur ?" pouffa le démon. "Tu ne peux pas devenir meilleur. Regardes-toi Angie, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite salope et tu ne vaut rien. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est donner ton cul au premier mec qui agitera assez de billets devant ta jolie petite gueule, et te défoncer au PCP. Comment tu pourrais devenir meilleur, hein, dis-moi ?"

"Je--"

"Sans oublier, _Angel_ , que tu m'appartiens."

Valentino coula une main jusqu'à la gorge d'Angel, et il serra là jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer. Un glapissement étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte malsaine de son bourreau sans y parvenir.

"Tu es à moi pour toujours, trésor. Que ça te plaise ou pas. Et si tu tentes de te dérober à moi..."

Une autre main se referma sur les cheveux d'Angel et il tira dessus avec force pour le forcer à le regarder. Les yeux d'Angel se remplirent de larmes alors que sa vision se troublait petit à petit à cause du manque d'air.

"Je peux te promettre que tu le regretteras. Tu as compris ?"

Angel hocha la tête, et finalement, Valentino le relâcha et s'écarta de lui.

Angel se précipita loin de lui, tombant du canapé et rampant maladroitement sur le sol pour se mettre hors de distance. Il s'assit sur le parquet, une main près de son cou, reprenant douloureusement sa respiration.

Valentino se leva et s'approcha de lui en ricanant. Il se pencha et prit son visage entre ses doigts, essuyant une larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue.

"Regarde ce que tu me forces à faire trésor, un si joli visage... quel dommage de le gâcher avec ces vilaines larmes... Fais-moi un sourire, Angie."

Angel lui lança un regard furieux qui l'encouragea à serrer plus fort son visage, enfonçant encore ses ongles dans sa peau, lui arrachant un autre grognement de douleur.

Il ne voulait pas sourire. Il voulait tout envoyer se faire foutre. Il voulait tuer Valentino de ses mains et lui faire payer pour tout. Il le haïssait tellement fort que ça le brûlait. Il voulait le voir disparaître. Que tout ça s'arrête enfin.

"Tu n'as pas l'air très coopératif ce soir," souligna Valentino en esquissant un sourire mauvais. "Je devrais peut-être te rappeler comment être un bon garçon."

Il le souleva sans peine du sol et le jeta sur le bureau sans ménagement. Angel serra les dents alors qu'une douleur aiguë lui paralysait le corps. Valentino vint jusqu'à lui et le saisit par la nuque, l'obligeant à s'aplatir contre la surface du bureau alors qu'il venait se coller contre lui. Angel entendit le son d'une ceinture qu'on déboucle, d'une braguette qu'on descend, et il serra les poings.

Pas ça, encore... Il le haïssait, il le haïssait, il le haïssait!!

Pitié, que tout ça s'arrête enfin...

* * *

Au final, il était presque trois heures du matin lorsque la silhouette éclairée du Happy Hotel se dessina devant Angel. Une paire de bras serrée autour de ses épaules tremblantes, l'autre pendant le long de son corps, il forçait douloureusement ses jambes à le porter toujours un peu plus loin. Il avait dû faire le chemin depuis le studio à pieds, et après tout ce qu'il avait dû subir cette nuit, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, et il sentait qu'il pourrait tomber à chaque instant.

Il pénétra enfin dans le hall de l'hotel, et en refermant les lourdes portes derrière lui, il laissa son dos s'affaisser contre le bois, un long soupire résonnant dans le silence. Il ferma les yeux, accueillant le calme ambiant avec soulagement. Le son des voitures, des cris dans la rue, des gémissements langoureux grésillaient encore dans ses oreilles, derrière le battement sourd de son coeur, mais au moins ici, tout était tranquille.

La pensée que Vaggie allait lui faire la morale si elle apprenait qu'il était rentré aussi tard lui traversa l'esprit, mais pour l'instant, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Une douleur pulsa dans sa gorge, et il grimaça. Il avait mal partout, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il songea à s'écrouler sur une banquette et passer la nuit là, mais Fat Nuggets l'attendait en haut, et il devait le nourrir. 

Alors, en puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il se redressa et traversa lentement le hall d'entrée. Mais quelque chose attira son regard alors qu'il passait devant le bar. L'éclairage était faible, alors il n'y avait pas fait attention tout de suite, mais quelqu'un était là. Une silhouette sombre à moitié écroulée sur le comptoir. Et en faisant mieux attention, Angel pouvait entendre le son d'une respiration lente et légèrement rauque. Curieux, il s'avança vers le bar et reconnut Husk, endormi là, une patte griffue encore serrée autour du goulot d'une bouteille opaque d'un alcool quelconque.

Malgré lui, Angel ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un petit sourire amusé. Il s'était encore effondré après avoir un peu trop bu. _Classique_. 

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il devait en profiter pour garder une trace de ça. Il pointa Husk et prit la photo. Un _clic_ sonore résonna et Angel jura. Un grondement monta de la silhouette endormie alors que Husk remuait. Il ouvrit un oeil, les oreilles redressées en avant. En alerte. 

"Eh bien, tu as le sommeil léger pour quelqu'un qui boit jusqu'à l'évanouissement," fit remarquer Angel en rangeant discrètement son portable. Il souriait pour avoir l'air parfaitement normal. 

Husk se redressa en se tenant la tête, encore dans les vapes, et il coula un regard ennuyé vers Angel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il sèchement. Il semblait ne pas apprécier avoir été tiré de son sommeil.

Angel sauta sur un tabouret et s'accouda nonchalamment sur le bar.

"J'ai passé une soirée minable, sers-moi quelque chose de fort."

"Je te demandais pas ce que tu voulais boire," grogna Husk. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à cette heure ?"

Angel lui lança un regard malicieux et tendit une main vers lui, mais Husk fit un pas en arrière pour se mettre hors de sa portée, les sourcils froncés. Angel gloussa et ramena sa main vers lui. Il tira son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une.

"Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? Tu sais ce que certains sont prêts à payer pour passer un moment avec moi ?"

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les autres font."

Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager. Angel avait gardé son petit air séducteur, amusé par les réactions de Husk qu'il prenait un vrai plaisir à taquiner dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de ce dernier dériver vers son cou et changer d'expression, son sourire disparut et il se redressa, essayant vainement de cacher ses blessures.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" demanda le barman. 

"C'est rien," répondit Angel, trop vite pour ne pas sembler suspect. Il força un sourire pour se rattraper. "Tu sais, juste les aléas du métier."

Husk haussa un sourcil perplexe, et il était évident qu'il n'était pas convaincu le moins du monde par cette explication.

"Qui t'as fait ça ?" insista-t-il.

Angel sentit quelque chose remonter de ses entrailles et se bloquer dans sa gorge. Un sentiment de malaise désagréable, comme une impression d'être exposé et vulnérable. Et en même temps, la fatigue pesait si lourd sur lui qu'elle pressait contre les parois de sa poitrine et lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes. Il détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

Les traces violettes des doigts de Valentino imprimés sur sa gorge le lançaient encore et il était bien trop conscient de leur présence sur son corps, et du fait que Husk les avait vues.

"Je t'ai dit que c'était rien," souffla Angel d'une voix blanche. "Laisse tomber."

Personne ici ne devait savoir. Personne ne devait être au courant de ce que Val lui faisait subir quand l'envie lui en prenait, ou s'il considérait qu'Angel le méritait. La seule personne devant laquelle il s'était jamais autorisé à craquer était Cherri, et c'était très bien ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'immiscer dans ses histoires, ça ne les regardait pas. Et il était certain que Charlie chercherait à s'en mêler si elle connaissait tous les détails sordides de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son boss. Et si elle s'en mêlait, les représailles que Valentino seraient terribles.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça, aucun d'eux. Il ne voulait pas impliquer Charlie et les autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il vivait au Studio, et tout le reste. Il y était habitué de toute façon. Alors ce n'est pas comme si c'était si grave, au final...

Husk fronça le nez. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, voir Angel dans cet état faisait remonter une colère viscérale en lui, et il sentait les poils de son dos se hérisser. Il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment passé une mauvaise soirée. son visage était tiré et gris, comme si toute la lassitude du monde s'était écrasée sur lui. Et lorsqu'il regardait les marques sur son cou, et le sang séché sur ses poignets, Husk sentait sa colère redoubler de férocité. 

Face à lui, Angel avait l'air minuscule. Lui qui se pavanait toujours avec fierté était cette nuit recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux cernés et les épaules crispées, comme s'il voulait se cacher. C'était déstabilisant de le voir comme ça, et si Husk savait une chose, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas ça, et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un démon quelconque ait pu le mettre dans cet état. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en préoccupait, mais les faits étaient là.

Qui avait **osé**.

S'il avait l'auteur de ces blessures face à lui, il le tuerait sur place pour avoir fait ça.

Il se pencha pour sortir deux verres de sous le bar, et il se tourna pour attraper une bouteille derrière lui. Il remplit les verres à moitié d'un alcool ambré qui sentait fort, et en poussa un vers Angel qui leva un regard curieux vers lui.

"Cadeau de la maison," dit-il simplement en refermant la bouteille.

Angel esquissa un petit sourire derrière sa mine triste, et il prit le verre. Il fit mine de trinquer avec Husk, et le porta à ses lèvres pour en avaler une grande gorgée, gardant le silence. 

Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. 

Le temps passa comme ça. Ils buvaient en silence, et petit à petit, Angel sentit son corps se détendre. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à boire calmement avec quelqu'un qui ne s'attendait pas à coucher avec vous. C'était quelque chose de très nouveau pour lui. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'invite à se saouler pour son travail, ou pour le draguer -même si c'était en vain puisqu'il n'acceptait les avances que si on comptait le payer. Il avait l'habitude d'attirer tous les regards partout où il allait, et il aimait être au centre de l'attention, bien sûr, mais pas toujours... Et Husk, depuis le début, n'avait jamais semblé lui montrer trop d'intérêt. Il n'avait jamais eu de propos déplacé, jamais de regard lubrique. Et c'était une chose qui s'avérait être curieusement apaisante. Comme une _pause_.

Il regardait Husk re remplir son verre pour la cinquième fois et songeait à combien sa compagnie lui était plaisante. Il ne lui demandait pas de comptes, ne lui parlait pas de banalités vides, et n'attendait rien de lui. Il n'essayait pas de le réconforter en lui disant ces phrases que tout le monde dit et qui n'ont vraiment aucun sens. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'asseyaient là tous les deux. Et lorsqu'il leur arrivait d'échanger quelques phrases, il s'avérait que Husk était quelqu'un d'intéressant, même s'il semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur ou de se foutre de tout. Ce que Angel préférait, c'était quand il jouait des cartes. Il était étonnamment doué pour un démon avec des griffes pareilles. Apparemment, il avait apprit à faire de la magie lorsqu'il était vivant, mais il n'en avait pas dit plus.

Angel _adorait_ les tours de magie.

Il était très différent des personnes qu'Angel avait l'habitude de fréquenter, et c'était vraiment agréable.

"Ne dis rien aux autres..."

Husk coula un regard paresseux vers Angel lorsqu'il brisa finalement le silence, et il croisa son regard, intense et sérieux.

"J'en avais pas l'intention," répondit-il avant de boire une autre grande gorgée de son verre. "Ca les regarde pas."

Angel hocha la tête.

"Ouais... j'aurais préféré que tu ne vois pas ça non plus. Mais je suppose que c'est toi le moins pire à savoir au courant..."

"Au courant de quoi, exactement ?" Angel souffla un petit rire jaune et baissa les yeux vers son verre, faisant distraitement danser le liquide ambré à l'intérieur.

"On est en Enfer et je travailles pour Valentino. Je vais pas te faire un dessin."

Husk haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur Valentino, à part qu'il était à la tête de toute l'industrie pornographique, et d'un sacré réseau de prostitution. Apparemment, il traînait aussi dans quelques histoires de gang, mais ce n'était que des rumeurs qu'il avait entendues. Il n'en était pas sûr... Enfin, certainement qu'il ne devait pas être quelqu'un de très recommandable. 

Alors Valentino aurait fait ça. Donc Husk le _détestait_.

Angel avait l'air de nouveau perdu dans des pensées trop sombres et douloureuses pour être partagées...

"Tu devrais aller te coucher." 

La voix du barman le tira de ses pensées, et il se redressa doucement. Un coup d'oeil à son portable lui apprit qu'il était quatre heures et demi passées, et il se rappela que Fat Nuggets attendait encore qu'il le nourrisse.

"Je suppose," répondit-il en finissant son verre cul-sec. "Merci pour les verres gratuits~"

Husk grogna vaguement pour toute réponse, et il récupéra son verre vide pour le nettoyer.

Angel lui envoya un baiser et un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner pour rejoindre sa chambre. Mais alors qu'il allait monter l'escalier, Husk le stoppa.

"Tu mérites mieux que ça, tu sais."

Il se tendit et sentit son coeur se soulever dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'il croyait avoir été apaisé par l'alcool, une boule d'angoisse se reforma dans son ventre, le sentiment de malaise se réinstalla à l'intérieur de lui.

Il serra les mâchoires, et il se retourna en souriant. Son sourire faux. Le sourire qu'il réservait à Val et aux clients. Le sourire parce qu'il fallait faire bonne figure, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres voient comme il souffrait. Parce que de toute façon, personne ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, alors à quoi bon accepter de les laisser entrer dans son coeur. Qui voudrait même seulement lui venir en aide...

"C'est l'Enfer ici, _Husky_. J'y suis pour une raison, alors je suppose que non, je ne mérite pas mieux."

Et comme ça, il se pressa de disparaître à l'étage, le coeur pincé.

Il entra doucement dans sa chambre et referma la porte le plus délicatement possible. Et seulement là, il s'autorisa à souffler. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, et sa tête bascula en avant. Il avait un poids sur la poitrine, terriblement lourd. Il avait mal. Partout. Au corps, à l'âme. 

Il méritait mieux ? Il ne pouvait pas... Comment Husk pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait rien ! Il ne connaissait rien de lui, ni de sa vie d'humain, ni de son parcours de démon. Il ne le connaissait pas, alors comment pourrait-il en juger, vraiment ? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire une chose pareille, parce que qu'est-ce qui était mieux ? La douce chaleur qu'il avait ressentie, en bas, au bar, avec lui. La quiétude, cette sensation douce et confortable nichée au creux de son coeur. Comme ce sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être...

Pendant quelques instants, il s'était senti presque en paix, et il avait pu effacer les détails de sa soirée de sa tête. Juste pour quelques instants...

Mais maintenant, tout lui revenait, et la douleur se réveillait, et il était fatigué, fatigué, fatigué... Un sanglot remonta de sa gorge et il serra les poings à s'en faire mal.

Il détestait pleurer. Il détestait ce que Val avait fait de lui et il détestait le réconfort que la présence de Husk lui avait fait ressentir.

Il entendit Fat Nuggets renifler près de lui, et sa petite langue glisser sur sa main. Il se redressa pour le regarder et lui caressa la tête. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, et il resta comme ça pendant un temps incertain. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps engourdi par la tristesse et la lassitude.

Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit la galerie photo. Il afficha la photo qu'il avait prise de Husk, ivre mort sur le bar. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien les petits coeur noirs sur son front étaient mignons, et comme la fourrure à la base de ses oreilles avait l'air épaisse et soyeuse. Il sourit vaguement, et le même sentiment d'apaisement qu'au bar finit par stopper ses larmes.

"Eh, Nuggs," fit-il doucement en prenant le petit animal dans ses bras. "Je crois que j'aime _vraiment_ bien ce mec..."

Fat Nuggets couina et se blottit dans les bras de son maître qui soupira. Il se dit qu'il voulait encore ressentir ça. Et qu'il était soulagé que de toutes les personnes séjournant à l'hotel, ce soit Husk qui l'ait vu dans cet état. Grâce à lui, il s'était senti au moins un tout petit peu mieux.

Il était certain que personne d'autre n'y serait arrivé aussi bien que lui.

**Author's Note:**

> J'A-DORE ce ship!!! mais genre??? teLLEMENT????? vous avez pas idée combien je les AIME. Et après avoir regardé le MV de Addict environ 50 fois depuis sa sortie, je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire quelque chose sur eux. Angel souffre tellement, husk DOIT le sauver!
> 
> Je pensais écrire une fiction à chapitres, mais finalement, je pense plutôt faire ça sous forme de série d'OS qui seront connectés les uns aux autres, enfin je sais pas trop... ce qui est certains c'est que j'ai plein d'idées pour donner une suite à ça!
> 
> Si quelqu'un a lu, manifestez-vous parce que je crois pas qu'on soit beaucoup à écrire sur HH en français alors s'il-vous-plait??? me laissez pas seule;;


End file.
